1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cover for the base of magnetically adhered cellular phone and citizen band radio antennas for vehicles wherein protection from inclement weather and dirt accumulation is accomplished.
Use of magnetically adhered vehicle antennas invariably results in scarring of the vehicle finish as a result of frequent mounting and/or movement of the antenna base during travel. There is a need to protect the painted finish from blemishes caused by the magnetic mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,247 issued to Mitchell L. Bacow on Feb. 13, 1968 discloses a radio antenna mounting bracket for vehicles which includes an anti-scratch pad for the clip mount portion and a protective strip grommet for the base bottom. No disclosure for a top cover is present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,121 issued to William Northcutt on Jan. 9, 1979 discloses a three-part plastic cover permanently mounted over the base of a trunk or roof mounted antenna which is permanently attached. There is a plastic or rubber mounting pad having a central opening under the base. The plastic cover functions as a security cover and protection against dust, dirt and the elements. The cover is distinguished because it is permanently mounted and does not protect the vehicle's painted finish. There is no provision for portable means for this antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,684 issued to William Northcutt of Aug. 19, 1980 discloses a permanently attached security cover for a trunk or roof mounted antenna consisting of a base pad, a base cover, a top cover which fits inside said base cover, and a rubber or plastic base pad having a central opening. This plastic cover and base pad combination is distinguished for similar reasons attributed to the inventor's prior patent.
Canadian Pat. No. 447,509 issued to Donald L. Hings on Mar. 30, 1948 discloses whip antennas permanently attached at both ends on a vehicle. Both mounted bases include an insulating plate contacting the vehicle. There is no provision of a base cover.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.